The subject matter discussed in the background section should not be assumed to be prior art merely as a result of its mention in the background section. Similarly, a problem mentioned in the background section or associated with the subject matter of the background section should not be assumed to have been previously recognized in the prior art. The subject matter in the background section merely represents different approaches, which in and of themselves may also be inventions.
Uniform resource locators (URLs) may be utilized in many aspects of conventional systems. For example, a URL may be sent to a system in order to retrieve data from that system (e.g., a web page, a file, etc.). Additionally, search engines may retrieve URLs and may organize and list such URLs in search results. Unfortunately, conventional structuring and usage of URLs has been associated with various limitations.
Just by way of example, traditional methods of generating and using URLs include incorporating random alphanumerical strings into a URL that may not have a logical association with the data requested by the URL. As a result, it may be difficult for a search engine to index such URL, or for a user to easily determine the context of the URL. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide techniques that improve URL usage.